


The Doctor Project: Experiment Three

by Sharanesu



Series: The Doctor Project [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bonding, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting to rebuild a new life is very difficult but it is made easier by the help and guidance of dear friends.  Jack and the Doctor learn just how special their friends are.  Jack and his Sub bond in an ancient Gallifreyan rite, binding their minds together and Jack claims mastery of his Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Project: Experiment Three

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine  
> More From Jack and the Doctor's growing Sub/Dom relationship and their Friendship with Martha and Mickey.

The Doctor Project: Experiment Three

Over the next few days Jack and the Doctor increased their workload at the Hub doing everything from making tea to cataloguing. That increased continued with Jack going out on a couple of missions (thankfully just looking for Weevils) while the Doctor worked back up. Unfortunately that was when everything fell apart, Martha had been injured purely by accident but the Doctor had gone into panic mode. He locked himself in the dungeon and refused to come out. Three hours later, Jack still didn’t have any luck talking him down.

“Doc! Doc!” Jack shouted kicking the solid wooden door and hearing nothing from inside.

“I told you he won’t come out,” Mickey repeated getting annoyed with Jack’s pure desperation. “I checked the monitor – he’s fine just sitting on the bed.”

“Are you sure he didn’t mess with the recordings! Damn it Mickey, this is the Doctor we’re talking about.”

“I’m not stupid! I checked that as soon as he ran off!” 

“Then....Oh...Right...I’m sorry.” Jack rethought what he was about to say and sighed pressing his forehead against the solid door. “I just worry.”

“I know, we all do but he’s okay.” 

“Then why won’t he speak to me,” Jack snapped back but before he could say more Martha appeared at the doorway and nodded them over. All that she had done was scrap her hands and a knee by falling over a curb, but the sight of her blood sent the Doctor running and he’d not spoken to them since.

“Guys, come up here.” 

“I’m not leaving him,” Jack shouted back but Martha crossed her arms and stared at him with a “don’t mess me with me look because I can hurt you.”

“Fine,” Jack replied, finally storming away and up the stairs to the next level. He slammed doors and kicked furniture as he went until he reached the security room where he could watch his Sub on the monitor. He wanted to make the Doctor speak to him but he was shutting him out. Shutting them all out.

“Jack, getting mad won’t help,” Martha told him as she walked into the room carrying a cup of coffee which she handed over. “Also getting mad at Mickey doesn’t help me either. He feels just as responsible. We all care for him.”

“I know, I just....I just thought we were getting somewhere.”

“Oh Jack,” Martha laughed which made the immortal glare at her even more annoyed. “This will be but one of many setbacks. Mickey and I have been together two years and I still have to tell him he’s not thick, that he’s wanted and desirable. It won’t change overnight.” She sat down beside him and looked over at the monitor. Mickey had assured her that it was a real time feed with no interference and showed the Doctor just curled on the bed. He hadn’t moved in all that time and it worried Jack sick.

“I just...I get afraid. Afraid I will lose him. I couldn’t bare that.”

“Jack, he ran towards the room he shares with you. He didn’t run for the Tardis, or try to get inside, he went to the place he felt safe with you. I think you are making a very big difference to him. I’ve seen it in the way he acts...I’ve seen the change in you too, Jack.”

“I love him,” Jack admitted. “I know some Dom’s do it for the control, or the sex or purely the power.”

“You feel more empowered because he loves you and submits,” Martha guessed knowing her how feelings were towards Mickey.

“Yes! Damn Martha, you should feel it when he does. It feels like I’m flying and he’s gives everything. He responds to every touch, every word and emotion. Lately he’s trusted more and more, letting go of the control. Sometimes I like to see him struggle to restrain himself but when I order him, Oh Martha, it’s so beautiful. He lets go and it’s like he’s in the palm of my hand. That his hearts beat just for me.” Jack reached out and stroked the screen wanting to reach out and touch that sensitive skin, to kiss the willing mouth or to hear a moan of pure pleasure as the Doctor is taken. 

“I still feel for him,” Martha suddenly admitted. “I did love him – I mean real romantic love and everything, but he rejected me and I kept thinking it was because I wasn’t Rose. It really hurt, but slowly I learned he couldn’t love me. Hell, he couldn’t love Rose. Mickey told him about everything they talked about when he was in Pete’s world. He couldn’t even tell her he loved her – never mind anything else. He was damaged long before we met him, maybe before he even left his home. But you Jack – Wow, I never dreamed he’d open up to you this much – hell, I was almost thinking he was asexual or something!”

Jack laughs as Martha chuckles and comprehends what she is trying to say. To him it’s so long ago when he travelled with the Doctor and maybe he forgets how cold and distant the other man had been. Then there was the Master who opened up old wounds and drew out so many insecurities to the surface.

“He called him Master, or my Lord, I think,” Jack confides to her. “Sometimes when he’s so deep, when he forgets where he is he says it, he gets mixed up. I been trying to ask but I kept chickening out because I fear that he’s thinking of him and not of me. That he screamed in pleasure for the Master.”

“I can tell you right now that isn't untrue. Someone doesn’t go on the run for hundreds of years over which side the bed they slept on. No something happened, something that made the Doctor run and never stop. We might have to face facts he might never tell anyone, but I really doubt he’s thinking about the Master, Jack. Not when he’s with you.”

Jack touched her hand, stroking the milky skin and wondering how he passed up such as strong woman. Mickey was indeed very lucky. He was about to speak when suddenly they both noticed movement on the screen and a white piece of paper was held up.

“I’m sorry,” was scrawled across the front but it was all that Jack needed. He leaps up kissing Martha before running down the corridor and towards their bedroom. Mickey poked his head around the doorway and smiled at the sight.

“So he’s opening the door,” Mickey observes giving Martha a grin. She rolled her eyes and beckoned him over.

****

“Why are you being punished?” Jack asked as he guided his Submissive over his lap and was presented with his bottom. They had just returned from a long bath were they had just held each other and didn’t speak. Jack didn’t push and the Doctor really didn’t feel like sharing.

“I locked you out, Sir...” the Doctor mumbled looking away and bushing brightly this time with shame. He realised now how childish and hurtful it had been to Jack but at the time he didn’t want to be around anyone. Everything came crashing back - everything he’d lost or who’d died because of him. He’d overreacted, thinking Martha truly hurt but before he could check to make sure she was okay he’d run. Something he’d promised not to do.

“You did, and you frightened all of us,” Jack replied still annoyed and more than a little angry, unfortunately the state his Sub had been in when he arrived he’d known it wasn’t the right time to ask or punish. The Doctor just needed to be held until he was ready to break.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“You will receive ten slaps for each misdemeanour's today.”

“Forty sir,” his Sub moaned, shivering as Jack stroked over his behind. By the end of forty slaps it was going to be burning and he’d have trouble sitting. Jack started and the Doctor counted until they reached the required amount, by which time the Doctor wept silently, trembling with misery but he gladly buried his face into his arms.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Jack hissed holding his Submissive tightly until he was hardly able to breathe but the Doctor didn’t complain. 

“Sir...May I ask?” the Doctor started tentatively wondering if Jack would even consider the suggestion now.

“I am still bonding with you tonight,” Jack confirmed, “Nothing will change that but I am disappointed with your behaviour.” The Doctor only nodded knowing that he could say little to change Jack’s feelings on the matter. He should have talked about his fears when they happened but he still found it too difficult to approach the subject of his feelings to anyone. He had forgotten someone cared for him, wanted to speak and share those troubles. He was so used to burying them and running that it will take time for him to change that mindset.

“Now, get on the bed, I need you,” Jack order pushing the Doctor onto the bed and groaning as those long legs were spread open. He knew he was fully lubricated since Jack had made sure after their bath. Jack rolled onto his kneels, pulled his Submissive into his lap before pressing forward. The hole was so tight around him, tightening up after a day with nothing holding him open. The Doctor cried out as Jack entered him, hard and rough just as he liked.

“Headboard,” Jack commanded as he leaned forward, pushing his weight forward so he could fuck harder and deeper with much more force. His Submissive obeyed holding onto the headboard for dear life as Jack moved. He didn’t give him any time to adjust or breathe, just thrust hard and so deeply. Nothing felt like this Jack thought, nothing so hot, tight or deep. So many of his lovers paled before the Doctor and his wonderful Time Lord body. There were things he could do a human couldn’t; one was the respiratory bypass and another was the fast healing. It had only been two days since Jack pierced his nipples but the tiny buds had already healed and Jack had spent the morning sucking them. Off course he’d forbidden his Sub to come, but in the end the Doctor had been unable to hold back, coming from Jack’s mouth on his nipple. Jack had loved that, he loved how sensitive his skin was and how he reacted to every touch and taste. Now the Doctor wanted to bond with him and according to him that sensation would increase. Jack really couldn’t see how – the sensations nearly blew their minds already.

“Come,” Jack hissed pounding hard and then crying out as the Doctor’s body tightened as he arched and came. He was learning to come on demand but it was still hard for him to hold back. The Doctor had told him that having control could be improved with the bonding, but also reversed if Jack flooded his body with arousal there will be no possible way he could fight it then. Finally Jack spilled inside his lover, pushing deep and making sure he had a butt plug ready for when he withdrew. He’d grown to have quite a fetish about his come inside his Sub and wanted to know his essence was inside the Doctor – it could be belly or ass he didn’t care. He withdrew quickly and pushed the slim dildo inside making sure the muscles tightened around the flared end holding it in place.

“Come here, slut,” he moaned kissing up his Submissive’s body until he reached that lovely mouth. The Doctor smiled at him, eyes glinting with desire and he couldn’t wait to shove his tongue into that welcoming mouth. Finally, after the desperate kisses slowed Jack curled around the cooler form, holding him tight as he enjoyed the afterglow.

“Doc, do you want to call me Master?” The Doctor froze in Jack’s arms and it took a long time for him to relax again. “Sometimes you want to say it, or my lord.”

“I don’t want call you master, my lord,” the Doctor answered quickly. “I don’t ever want to think of that...we don’t have the same thing...this is better....” Warm wet lips found Jack’s again and he allowed them to kiss for a long moment. “My lord is really just what Sir would translate into my native language, nothing else.”

“My Lord,” Jack pondered. “What does that sound like in Gallifreyan?”

“Entil’zle.” 

“I like it,” Jack admitting watching the Doctor smile shyly up at him. He saw the fear in those dark eyes but decided not to talk about the Master tonight which brought the Doctor great relief. Tonight he wanted to claim his Sub once again, so talking could wait.

***

Around seven pm Jack gave his Submissive his punishment and then sent him to clean himself up which included using an enema. The Doctor had mentioned that ritual cleansing could be part of the bonding ceremony so he was going to use it. The main substance used for the cleansing would be Jack’s sperm. He found himself giggling as he ejaculated twice into a cup and then mixed the end result with rose oil. Finally, he had everything ready and called for his submissive. Martha had agreed to fetch the Doctor from the bedroom and bring him in bound to kneel before his intended. She did so, bringing the Doctor in and left him standing before Jack, arms bound and legs manacled together.

“What are you?” Jack asked quickly looking over at the notes the Doctor had made about the ceremony. It was very important to him and Jack wanted to do it right. Wanted the Doctor to feel completely possessed by him. 

“Nothing, my Lord.”

“No – you are mine. I claim you, Doctor as my own. Everything you are or shall be belongs to me.”

The Doctor dropped his head, his eyes fixed onto the floor as Jack started to unbind him. The only thing remaining was his collar – a sign of human submissiveness. 

“First I shall mark, then I shall take, finally you will give everything.”

The Doctor lay prostrate onto the cold stone floor at Jack’s feet, his legs open leaving him exposed and his arms out stretched. He felt a little nervous, but wanted this commitment. The Doctor, he could see was also trembling with anxiety.

“Pet, answer me, do you want this?” he whispered softly suddenly worried. The Doctor’s eyes flicked open and he smiled slightly.  
“Yes, my lord.” Acceptance glowed in his eyes and Jack nodded returning to the ceremony. He would do this for his lover, he’d do anything to ease his pain and show how much he was wanted. He would show the Doctor how deeply he loved.

The Doctor shivered as he felt the first touch of Jack’s hand on his stomach. The oil and sperm mixture was cold against his skin and he moaned loudly, unrestrained as Jack started to rub it in. He was nervous, he couldn’t deny that and Jack had seen the edginess in his body, but it was his heart that won out. His mind wanted to run, to say no but his hearts desperately wanted this with Jack. He needed the bond – if just to know another person in this whole wide universe knew him...loved him. Someone would know what he was, what he had done and still accepted him. Maybe if his people were still alive he might not want this deep connection with another, but they were gone and he was alone – the last. For a while, there had been the Master, but during that year all he’d felt from him ex-lover was hate, evil and the madness of the drums. He needed someone to hold a piece of his heart...to hold his sanity together or just stop him from going overboard once again.

Slowly the Doctor relaxed deeper as Jack’s hands flowed over his body, rubbing the oil to his chest, his arms, then up over his face. Jack pressed two fingers into his mouth, coating his lips and tongue leaving behind the taste of his bonded. Then he moved lower, rubbing over the Doctor’s arousal and then down his legs.

“Turn over,” Jack ordered, then starting on the Doctor’s back. Even his hair and scalp were covered and massaged before Jack moved down his back to his buttocks. Jack had added something special but he had no intention of revealing that just yet. He stroked the buttocks, spreading the oil over his crack before pressing his fingers into the tight clean hole. 

“Shoulders and knees,” Jack ordered suddenly watching the Doctor obey with confused slowness. “Stay still.”

Martha had laughed when Jack asked to use the medical speculum, but she had handed it over and told Jack to keep it. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted it for. Now he covered the shinning metal with lube and gently pressed the rounded tip against the Doctor’s anus. He pushed hard moving it deeper, listening to the lovely responses as his Sub gasped and moaned.

“Take it all and tilt you hips up,” Jack ordered watching the metal disappear inside. Soon it was fully inserted and he started to spread the probes apart. The Doctor gasped in surprise, his body shivering as his channel was stretch until he cried out in pain.

“I can see inside you,” Jack told him, stroking a hand down his back in a calming manner. “This will be cold, don’t move.”

He pressed the bottle of oil to the opening, letting it slide inside of the speculum and deep into the Doctor’s body. When the cold oil hit it, he cried out in surprise, shivering and arching as Jack’s come was positioned deep within him. Claiming him in the most primitive of ways. 

“Mine,” Jack told him, releasing the probe and gently withdrawing it. He smiled as he saw the Doctor’s shift a little, his heavy erection hanging between his legs and knew that it had been an intensely erotic experience for him. 

“Kneel,” Jack ordered watching his Sub shakily get on to his kneels spreading his legs to ease the tension between them. “Don’t come, pet,” Jack whispered into his ear, bending behind his pet and giving his ear a quick lick. The Doctor moaned in reply showing he’d been on edge and needed to be reminded of his submission. Jack took the Doctor arms and started to tie him as directed. Jack understood this position to be a little like hog tieing. He used thick cord since the restrain was supposed to show the Doctor’s submission. He bound his wrists then tied each on to an ankle on the same side. It position shoved the Doctor’s chest out and spread his legs widely as Jack tightened the bonds, bending him back until his wrists nearly touched his feet. The Doctor moaned loudly, his erection bobbing before him and his dark desperate eyes found Jack’s.

“So good my pet,” Jack praised kissing the wet lips tasting cum and oil. Jack had brought something for the Doctor just for this ceremony, a little gift. He found that gifts made the Doctor blush with embarrassment or speechless which was a miracle in its self. The Doctor had learned overtime that things and objects don’t last forever and he should not get attached to them. Now, Jack intended to give him gifts to show how permanent this would be and how much he wanted the Doctor’s submission. Tonight, he’d brought a long chain made from gold with a small disc in the centre with his name. It was handmade to the Doctor’s measurement so should fit perfectly. Jack smiled as the Doctor flushed red, his eyes down cast in embarrassment just as Jack expected. He attached two ends of the chain to the small nipple rings, letting the weight hang between them. The centre chain attached to the small disc fell down past his navel to his cock where Jack pushed onto his erection an expandable ring, that would if need be tightened into a cock ring. Tonight however, he wanted the Doctor to obey and hold, so he left it loose around the base of his cock. Jack positioned the chain and gently tugged, waiting for and receiving the deep groan his Sub made as the nipples were tugged.

“You have lovely nipples, pet. Maybe we can pierce your belly button too?” Jack hissed kissing his lover’s ear as he stood back to look down at his prize. He’d never wanted to do this with Ianto, never wanted to mark and claim as he did the Doctor. He wanted every living soul to see that his Submissive was his completely in body, mind and soul. It didn’t mean he loved Ianto less, just differently. He loved the idea of possession of the Doctor, the knowledge he’d been chosen by this unique being to dominate him.

“Do you consent to the bond? If you do, you shall be mine. All rights will be taken from you...” Jack paused and looked at the Doctor kneeling at his feet. He looked over the words again but then put them aside.

“Pet, I don’t want a slave.” The Doctor looked up surprised and his eyes burned with tears not understanding why Jack had stopped. “Can I use my own words – would that still be bonding?” Jack asked watching the Doctor first blink in confusion but then nod. The hopefulness returned to his face and Jack relaxed as smile touched his lips.

“Doctor, do you consent to this bond? So that I, Jack Harkness, will be your Dominant in all ways. I claim your body and mind, you submit only to me. I will also promise to protect and keep you if you hand over your trust and bond. I will accept your submission, punish you for your wrong doing, but I shall also love you and do what is best for you.”

“I consent, my lord,” the Doctor whispered a little choked with joy with Jack’s words. He’s been terrified when Jack had stopped speaking and was positive he’d not go through with the bond, but then he’d changed the wording, creating their own unique vows. His eyes burned, not with tears of pain or sadness but joy and a little disbelief that Jack would make such a promise to him.

“You will bind us in mind, mine to yours...and Doctor, yours to mine.”

Jack knelt beside his lover, knowing that at this moment the Dominant Time Lord would have made contact with the Doctor’s temples and push into his mind creating the bond. That way he’d have access to his slave’s thoughts and desires, and also the ability to use him for his own ends. The Doctor told him that he’d been unique among Time Lords being a Male submissive instead of a Dominant. Usually males were always dominant but when the Master had discovered his submissiveness when they were young, he’d bided his time until the Doctor was the age of consent and then forcedly bonded and claimed him. The Doctor had had little choice but to allow him bond with him, since most other Dominant’s were a little disgusted at his uniqueness.  
Jack didn’t want that to enslave him nor humiliate him. He was quickly realising that maybe the Doctor had loved his Master over time, but those feelings were not returned in the same way. His relationship was based purely on power and humiliation. Jack wanted this bond to work both ways, he wanted them to know each other intimately and for their love to grow because of that. 

“You will never enter my mind without permission,” Jack continued, “but you will be mine just as I am yours.” The Doctor’s wide brown eyes darkened with desire and Jack couldn’t keep from kissing those lips again. Because Jack only had weak (human) telepathic abilities it would be the Doctor who would initialise contact, but they had chosen to do it a different way than normal. Jack moved close to his bound lover and pressed their foreheads together, his large palms on either side of the Doctor’s head. Their mouths were so close that Jack had the urge to kiss and take, but he held back. Instead he remained still and waited.

A whisper of a thought touched his mind and at first Jack didn’t recognise what it was. It felt just like a sudden remembered memory that pops into your head at unexpected times, but this memory was not his own. Slowly it grew in his mind and he could feel his lover’s presence, which was an indication of the Doctor’s readiness so he closed his eyes and concentrated only on his essence.

Jack wasn’t sure what to expect when he closed his eyes but he was suddenly transported elsewhere. No...His body was unmoved from his spot kneeling and touching his Submissive, but his mind appeared to be separated from the physical. As if his brain had stepped out into another room away from his body. Slowly that room began to take shape, it was plain, white and as the light around him brightened he was surprised to find the Doctor standing in the centre completely motionless.

“Doc?”

“Jack, you need to bind me. I have created the link, but you need to finish it.”

“Shouldn’t that be – My lord?” Jack asked watching the Doctor’s smirk a little before looking properly chastised. He could be such a brat at times, Jack thought with a laugh. Jack was learning the difference between real and the Doctor’s occasionally intentional bratish behaviour. He liked the exoticness of punishment for those little misdemeanours and Jack found he enjoyed giving them. His favourite was to slap that little behind until it was red and then mount the Doctor from behind, feeling the hot heat of the flesh against his...

“MY LORD!” the Doctor shouted, blushing brightly and sporting a throbbing erection. “I’m sorry my lord, I should have explained, you can get lost in memories here. You aren’t in the physical world, but the metaphysical so here you can make day dreams into reality.”

“You mean I could make us...Fuck,” Jack moaned, his little day dream flashing back into his mind. To his surprise the room around him shimmered and for a second it looked like their bedroom, the bed in the centre where Jack liked to fuck and slap his lover. He pushed the thought away determined to come back to it at a later time.

“What do I bind you with?” Jack asked, coming to stand before the stationary Doctor but finding the room bare.

“You, my Lord. Here you can be anything. You don’t need a body, or one with arms and legs. You could have one with tentacles...”

“Bloody hell,” Jack groaned as another set of images flashed into his mind.

“You could do it like that, my Lord,” the Doctor replied sensing his thoughts and the image Jack created. Jack could tell by how he licked his lips the Doctor had been interested in that thought. It was completely alien to Jack but he was never afraid of a little experiment and so he decided to go with it. He paused before he did as a sudden thought concerned him.

“Doc, what form did the Master take?” He couldn’t help but enclose the trembling Sub in his arms, surprised that even mentally the Doctor felt real and solid in his arms. He trembled slightly just as he always did when troubled and Jack couldn’t help but hold him tighter.

“A snake...he turned into a snake and he wrapped around me...I couldn’t’ breathe...he was crushing my ribs...” Jack felt the room turn cold with the Doctor’s distress. He kissed him gently, tongue teasing him and just from one touch the room became warm once again. That spoke volumes to him more than words ever could. The Doctor trusted him, was comforted but above all felt safe with him. He kissed him again, this time letting his mind change his body as he did.

Jack kept his human form the only thing that changed was his cock. It split into six long tentacles that grew and curled around his Submissive, first around his wrists holding them tightly and caressing the scars they found there. Another two travelled lower, wrapping around his thighs, spreading his legs and Jack pushed him back, surprised when a bed appeared behind him catching him comfortably. The long tentacles wrapped round the Doctor’s thighs and pulled the long legs apart. The ones around his wrists tugged them back behind him and he moaned into the kiss as Jack took his mouth again. The Doctor liked bondage, liked Jack restraining him in different ways but here he kept it simple. His lover was responding, his body trembling no longer with fear but passion. He was fully erect again, his cock straining for Jack’s attention. Jack smiled down moving back a little so he could look over his submissive. His legs were held open and his arms behind his back, arching up from the bed displaying his board chest and lovely nipple rings. Now, what else Jack considered. Something deep, something that claimed him. 

He took the Doctor’s long cock into his hand and held it still while another long tentacle stroked around it, before twisting around his length fully engulfing it until it reached the tip. The tentacle shrunk in size becoming thin and flexible. The Doctor moaned when he recognised the action as the tentacle was acting like a catheter. He whined, his whole body shuddering as Jack pressed the tip of his cock tentacle and pushed it into the urethra. The Doctor cried out, trying to arch away from Jack but finally he filled the throbbing cock. He wasn’t sure what he expected it to feel like but the sensation was amazing. Even the Doctor gasped in surprise as Jack penetrated his body, eyes widening because after the initial pain there was nothing but pleasure. He could feel Jack in him, sense him across his skin, inside his mind...his body.

“Pet,” Jack moaned, his eyes closing as he rejoiced in the sensation. He was inside the Doctor – not just the mind, the body but the essence. Desperation took over and another of his tentacles reached down between the Doctor’s legs and pushed against the tight entrance to his body. A little added lubrication and the searching tendril entered through the guardian muscle. Moving deep, pushing harder and harder until he filled his lover. Moving beyond the body and deep into the mind. The last tentacle curled around the Doctor’s head, pressing against his wet lips before prying them open, reaching past tongue and throat and pushing deeper. Whatever happened next, Jack could only describe it as the most intensive orgasm he’d ever had. He had bound the Doctor to him in body and mind. He was holding him tightly, pushing inside him, owning everything he touched. The power was intoxicating, making him wants more until he came and he felt the flicker of the Doctor’s desires. He reached out connecting them once again, his mind and body commanding his submissive to come and he did filling Jack’s mind with light.

“Doc?” Jack opened his eyes to find himself back in the dungeon, his head pressed against his submissive as he panted for breathe. His body ached with the most wonderful orgasm and there on the edge of his mind he felt warmth. Could that be the Doctor? He reached out and touched the heat within, surprised as it exploded outwards filling him with thoughts, emotions and memories that were not his own.

“You need to push them back,” the Doctor whispered against his mouth. Jack did as suggested and slowly his mind became his own once again. “Think of it like a box, you can open it a little and look inside but then you can also close it.”

Jack followed the advice, gently encasing the warmth with his mind, creating walls and boundaries but when he reached to touch the spark it exploded back to life. Passion hit him, warm and hard and it made his cock respond in kind. He suddenly realised what he was sensing was the Doctor’s current emotion state. The heat of desire, the ache of passion and the burn of love.

“Doc,” he gasped kissing his lover deeply, his hands running over the pale skin and gently pulling on the chain. “Want you.” It was a little difficult but Jack managed to get his submissive onto his front, legs spread and holding himself up with his shoulders. It would strain his arms and legs a little but Jack found he couldn’t wait. He pushed his cock desperately against the tight opening and shoved forward, feeling the muscle give and he slid into the welcome heat. The Doctor was warm and slick inside, making Jack groan with passion at the thought of how he’d put that oil there. How he’d opened the tender flesh and staked his claim. His hips pistoned in and out, fast and so hard. His legs ached with his frantic movements, but he wanted more – deeper, harder...just more. He felt as if he didn’t completely claim his submissive he would explode. Then a light touched his mind again, the feeling of complete surrender filled him and he came with a scream. 

It took a while for Jack to remember where he was. He was cradled by a warm body, his cock ached and he could feel his lover, right there inside his mind. He could sense the Doctor’s submission, his willingness to give up everything to Jack. Jack opened his eyes, surprised to realise he might have blacked out a second with the force of that last orgasm.

“You did my, my Lord.”

“You do know your tally is already up to five and you have another day to go.”

The Doctor laughed unable to hold back the amusement and Jack bit him hard. He yelped but passion hit Jack’s thoughts as he licked the little wound. The Doctor liked being marked, repeatedly claimed and bound. Jack decided he could certainly work with that.

*****

“From the look on your face I’m going to go with everything went damn fantastic last night,” Martha commented watching Jack drink his coffee. They were upstairs in the Hub, sitting at a desk while Mickey and the Doctor were trying to fix a problem with the computer systems. Jack had been quiet since they arrived and the Doctor never stopped blushing nor had the ability to stop smiling. 

“Yeah,” Jack answered a little distracted as he touched his lover’s mind. He was amazed with their new bond, the feeling of the Doctor inside him and the way he’d just open for Jack. Right now Jack was thinking about the lovely chains he’d left on his body and the dildo in his ass. The Doctor received Jack’s thoughts very clearly while at the same time trying to concentrate and fix the problem, but after an hour he still hadn’t worked it out. Jack was too big a distraction.

“You know if you get out of his head and stop teasing he’d finish quicker. Then you could have your wicked way with him.” Martha laughed at the shock on Jack’s face since it was perfectly obvious what he’d been thinking. They had talked about the Bond, before Jack had gone through with it and she had understood what it meant. The way the Doctor was distracted she decided that Jack must be flooding his mind with erotic images and desires.

“Sorry,” Jack mumbled looking a bit shame faced. “I really shouldn’t...it’s just a bit new.”

“It worked well...for him too?”

“Yeah, I asked him to make a bond that goes both ways. He has to ask permission to enter my mind but it makes me feel safer knowing he could reach me or vice-visa if need be.” Jack smiled pulling back a little and letting the Doctor concentrate on his task. “I discovered something else too....” Jack continued a little nervous about telling Martha but he needed to share.

“About the Master?”

“Yes, it appears being a male Submissive on Gallifrey wasn’t very acceptable. He was rejected by a lot of people because of that, but when he reached the age of consent the Master took him and claimed him. He was basically a slave, he raped his mind and damn, Martha he was so young.”

“He’s changed so much Jack, just in these couple of weeks. It’s heart-warming to see. I’m so glad you found each other, Jack.”  
“You still love him,” Jack realised looking into her dark eyes seeing the pain reflected there and knowing it to be true. Martha looked away but Jack caught her arm turning her to face him. “I know this century they have ideas about monogyny and everything else. Martha I don’t really care about that and the Doctor isn't even human. He’s mine completely, but you are special to both of us, Martha. Anyone else and I really wouldn’t consider sharing.”

“Jack, I can’t ask that – hell, I don’t even know how to! I love Mickey and he is all I want...but I—“Martha looked away ashamed of her feelings and desires. 

“You want to touch him or you want Mickey too. I do understand desire, Martha. I’ve had a lot of sex, which you mostly likely guessed.” The comment caused both of them to grin at each other feeling a little more at ease. “I’ve never had a relationship like this – the kind I want with the Doctor. I want it permanent and forever, not just causal. I want what you and Mickey have.”

“Jack, we’re nothing special...”

“Yes you are! You fit together perfectly; you bring out the best in each other. I could have had it with Ianto but I was so damn afraid. I won’t miss that opportunity again. However, sharing love between the four of us won’t change how we feel for our partners. They will always be the centre of our universe...just never tell them.” Jack watched his lover elbow Mickey in the side and they both burst out laughing. He had no idea what they were up to but it wasn’t work, however he could feel the Doctor’s happiness so really didn’t care. That warmth of contentment was a rare feeling from his lover and it was a pleasure to see him finally connecting with someone. “You are special to the Doctor to Martha. You were a friend when he really needed one. Hell, you even got him to talk about his past!”

“I know...I was a little shocked too!” Martha exclaims. She considers her friend, watching how his eyes are constantly drawn to the Doctor as well as the flush of lust in his rosy cheeks. She smiled as she realised he was totally smitten. Just as she was for her husband. “I’ll think about it Jack, I would also like you to ask the Doctor about his past and how he feels. I get the feeling the Master wasn’t partially kind to him or....”

“Fuck!” Jack snapped catching up with what she was really saying. “You think he ordered him into other people’s beds?” Martha shrugged as they turned back to observe their submissives. Jack was right, she thought. Desire still burned there deep inside her, the yearning for this amazing impossible man. At times she had wondered if he really did care, but then he’d made her feel like the most important person in the universe. She didn’t know if he would be forthcoming with her, telling her how he really felt and she got a little annoyed that it still bothered her. She loved Mickey, wanted him completely yet, in the back of her mind the question was still begging to be answered. The desire to have him was still burning deep down within her.

****

“The Doc says you too were talking about sharing,” Mickey mentioned as he relaxed back on their bed watching Martha unlock the handcuffs.

“What?” she squeaked surprised and a little flustered about being caught out.

“He has good hearing you know, I told him that you still had feelings for him and he wasn’t sure how to take that. He knows you care.” It was late at night, just before sleeping and they always used this time for private open conversation just between the two of them and about anything that bothered them during the day. They were satisfied from sex, relaxed and had no desire to move – so talking became easier.

“I-I...Oh Mickey,” Martha gasped feeling so guilty that he had discovered her feelings.

“Hey, it’s nothing bad. He’s damn amazing – impossible – who wouldn’t want that?” Martha paused and looked closely at her husband. He’d told her stories of how he and the Doctor clashed, how he’d felt so inferior and useless. But he’s also told her of the times he’d become assertive, discovering his inner strength and it was the Doctor who encouraged him to do so. He’d grown to like and respect the Time Lord. Just like so many others the Doctor had changed his life. Yes, there had been pain and loss but in the end he was a better person for it.

“You like him....would you like to touch him?” Martha asked gently, curling into his body and stroking down his back. This close she could feel his little shiver of desire. “Would you like to see me ride him, his thick alien cock inside me...or would you like to be inside him?”

“Oh damn, Martha,” Mickey groaned feeling his aching cock being to fill once again. His mouth moved down to her neck and he licked the hot flesh wanting more...more of her and her words. Martha decided that maybe neither of them was adverse to the idea Jack suggested.

****

Jack relaxed into the large tub while pulling the Doctor closely to him making sure they fit together. The bath was beginning to cool, but it had been tranquil after a round of hot steamy sex and he didn’t want to move anywhere. The water felt nice as did the lithe body in his arms. He stroked down the wide chest and flicked one of the nipple rings. His submissive moaned and shifted back, pressing his ass into Jack’s groin. Even if he was immortal, Jack thought, he still couldn’t get it up that quick. The Doctor had sucked him twice in quick succession so it would be a while before he was ready for the next round. So he considered lounging in the bath until he moved them to the bed to start that next session. 

“Jack?” 

“Hmmmm,” Jack answered lazily stroking his lover.

“I---I know what you and Martha talked about,” he informed him softly, unsure about his words or Jack’s reaction.

“About what?” Jack wondered not really paying much attention. 

“Sharing me...” Jack froze and felt a wave of coldness inside his mind from the Doctor’s side of the bond. He sighed and decided to move this conversation to the bed. Jack didn’t answer, only stood and pulled the Doctor with him. He dried both of them quickly and led his reluctant submissive to the bed.

“I’m going to add a punishment to your tally, pet. I told you if something bothered you to come and talk to me,” he chastised watching the Doctor blush but finally allowed Jack to pull him onto the bed and his close proximity.

“Did you hear the whole conversation?”

“No, my lord, just that Martha wanted me...that you would hand me over...”

“Oh Doc, it wasn’t meant like that. I asked if she still loved you, and she does. I know how that feels – loving you. It’s a powerful emotion, pet. You are very special to me – you are also precious to Martha and Mickey. Martha had deep feelings for you and I noticed they were still there. I told her that I am not constrained by this time period’s idea of fidelity. You belong to me Doc, completely. No one will touch you without my permission and believe me when I say I take that possession very seriously. However, I might consider sharing a scene with her. That off course would only happen with your consent. I will not share you with anyone, not like he did. I wouldn’t force you to lie with someone or let strangers fuck you.”

Jack knew he’d hit the nail on the head when those dark eyes closed and the Doctor bit his lip. He stroked his finger over the abused lips gasping softly as it was taken inside the Doctor’s mouth were he licked and sucked the welcome digit. For a while, Jack let him caress his finger, allowing the Doctor time to calm and consider before he spoke again. He could feel his emotions though the bond, the completely joy when Jack shown his possessiveness, the worry about Martha and the warmth he had felt towards the young Doctor.

“He never asked my permission,” the Doctor said finally, kissing Jack’s fingers before he snuggled closer into the larger body. “They would use me and I was just a...hole for them to fuck.”

“This wouldn’t be like that. You are mine and I would demand that you are treated with respect. You aren’t just a body, you’re my Submissive. You belong to me and that means you are someone so very special – special to me, and to Martha.” 

“She was...is so wonderful,” the Doctor murmurs pressings close to Jack and resting his head on the wide chest. “I do like her...a lot.”

“Don’t worry about it, pet. Just think about it, that’s all. Nothing will happen without your knowledge or full consent – I promise.” Jack kissed his lover and settled down knowing sleep would come. The Doctor’s mind had calmed and relaxed as Jack caressed him mentally. 

The next morning Jack awoke with his cock surrounded by a warm mouth and a frisky tongue. He groaned with pleasure as the suction increased when the Doctor became aware when he was awake. His hands moved down to curl into the thick wild hair holding his head tightly to his groin and he slid further into the tight throat.

“Morning, pet,” he groaned, his cock sucked extra hard as the Doctor hummed his reply. “My beautiful pet.” Long fingered hands caressed his hips before reaching down and lifting Jack’s heavy ball sack. It was all he needed to come and he did so filling the Doctor’s belly with a moan. He groaned once again as that clever tongue licked him clean, teasing his sensitive skin before he was released. He pulled the hair up, moving the body with it and found that wonderful mouth with his own. He kissed and sucked, tasting his essence as he clutched the lithe body to his.

“Naughty pet,” he purred as they broke the kiss. “I don’t remember giving you permission.” The Doctor groaned as Jack’s arms tightened around him and his fingers dug into the firm behind. He found the little hole quickly, stroking the outer skin before pushing against it.

“Now what shall I do for punishment?”

“My lord,” the Doctor moaned spreading his legs as Jack’s dry finger scratched his walls. 

“Maybe I should get the corset out again, put that little butt hook in and string you up somewhere so I could just look at you.” Passion and desire burnt the edges of Jack’s mind as he touched his submissive, knowing that the suggestion had been well received. 

“You have any work today?” he asked but the Doctor shook his head. “Good.”

After their showers Jack took the Doctor up from the Dungeon and into his new office. He wasn’t thrilled with the place and it brought back many bad memories, but he planned to create a piece of art that would change all that. His Sub was wrapped in a large robe while naked underneath but so far they had yet to meet anyone on the way to Jack’s office. The Doctor was already nervously blushing knowing Jack had some plan for him today and he’d learned to read that look of determination, at times it scared him but his excitement and expectations drove away any concerns because above all he trusted Jack. His idea would be something they both enjoyed.

Jack shoved his desk back towards the wall and ensured there was a large free area in the centre. He really had to thank Martha for the flooring in here; it was metal plates over concrete which meant he could attach anything to it. He carefully placed a butterfly chair in the centre of the room, and ordered the Doctor to sit. He did so, blushing as Jack helped him out of his robe. This chair was a little different from normal as there was a hole in the middle of the seat. To the metal floor Jack attached a fucking machine the Doctor had experienced before. The large dildo pointed up, through the hole and Jack guided his Sub to sit on it, carefully watching as it stretched open the tiny hole before disappearing inside. He’d played and lubricated it well during their shower and the Doctor had already had an orgasm just from his fingers. Finally, Jack bound him with cuffs to the chair and moved the arms outward so the Doctor’s legs were spread wide. He decorated the little nipple rings again with a chain but this time tightened the cock-ring ensuring it would keep the Doctor hard and erect. To finish he blindfolded his lover and stood back. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. His pet was a perfect work of art - sitting, knees spread with that lovely cock sticking out while he writhed on the dildo fucking him. 

“My lord,” his Sub gasped feeling his arousal increase exponentially as the machine kept up a fast constant rhythm.

“Shhh...No speaking my pet. Keep silent for me and stay still.” Jack kissed the panting mouth, thrusting his tongue deep as he stroked over the Doctor’s chest to tug on the chain. He moaned loudly and shifted, this time his body arching up before falling back again and pushing the dildo extra deep. Jack stood back, watching his lover and the art he’d created. Finally he sat at his desk prepared to do some paperwork, but that was furthest thing on his mind at this moment. He just wanted to watch as the Doctor fell apart before him. It would be a sight he’d remember time and time again with lustful passion.

It was around eleven when his office door opened and Martha appeared. At first she didn’t see the Doctor until she stepped inside and heard the sharp moan. “Jack, I....Oh fuck,” she gasped, frozen to the spot as she stared at the naked and bound man. His body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, with his hair a wild mess from Jack’s hands and he had bright red bruised lips. He writhed and gasped, trying to move away from something below him that she couldn’t see but had a good idea what it was. He yelped softly with each thrust inside him and she couldn’t take her eyes of the sight. He was slim and lithe, his muscles showing as he moved back and forth. She was surprised by the nipple rings and light chain which connected them to his large erection. 

“Pretty isn’t he?” Jack asked as he readjusted his trousers once again.

“Oh yes,” Martha moaned, licking her suddenly dry lips. “I thought you were taking the day off,” she continued her eyes never leaving the man in the chair.

“I decided to try and do some paperwork,” Jack answered and she gave a sharp laugh. There would be no paperwork happening in this room. From the looks of it Jack had already come twice in his Sub’s mouth and was on his way to his third erection. She was surprised by how erotic the Doctor looked, his long lean body, his little gasps and moans, and the way he moved so perfectly. Almost like a dancer. He might be tall and thin, but his form had hidden strength along with a strong muscle tone. She couldn’t miss that he also looked healthier than he had when he first arrived at Torchwood.

“I want it,” she breathed suddenly stepping closer to the Doctor. Her blood was pounding in her ears as her arousal built. She and Mickey had spoken about their desires and how they both were open to the idea but now she really wanted it. No, needed it.

“Pet, Martha would like to kiss you. Will you let her?” Jack asked moving to stand behind the Doctor and slid a hand across his chest to his shoulders.

“Yes, my Lord,” his Sub answered and Jack detected a little tremor in his voice but he was reassured since there was no fear inside his mind. 

Martha kissed him hard, forcing her tongue inside to sweep into the Doctor’s mouth. She ached to touch but would never do so without asking permission from his Dominant. Jack grinned as he felt his lover’s fire start to burn brighter, along with his desire and love the Doctor had for this amazing woman. She had been there during a time of his life when he didn’t know the way forward. She’d given him purpose and now she had brought both he and Jack together. On their own this would have never happened since they were both too terrified of being rejected. She was the catalyst that had made them admit their feelings and start to build a relationship based on love and trust.

“Tonight Martha, come to our room,” Jack requested of her as she finally broke the kiss. She blinked in surprise looking down at the Doctor but unable to see his eyes. However, Jack’s were determined and she remembered their bond. He had access to the Doctor’s thoughts and emotions. Jack would never do anything to backtrack his lover or cause him harm. All of them had consented to this.

“Tonight,” she promised as she left Jack’s office closing the door behind her.

That afternoon Jack and the Doctor spent a lazy day in the baths and sauna attached to the Dungeon. He wanted his Sub to be completely relaxed and gave him the opportunity to talk if he had any doubts. Jack knew they were being utterly lazy but he didn’t care, just spending time his Sub’s company was enough. After dinner, Jack prepared the room, checking supplies and then sat down to punish his Submissive.

“It’s seven, pet.” He called watching the Doctor slide from the bed to kneel before him. “How many today?”

“Three, my lord,” the Doctor replied anxiously wondering how Jack was going to punish him tonight. Usually he was spanked with a hand or occasionally a flogger. 

“Bend over my knee,” Jack ordered spreading his legs a little as the Doctor leaned over them. He made sure the golden chain didn’t catch his nipple rings and placed the legs a little more apart. The tiny hole was already filled with the butt hook and Jack tugged on the metal end making the Doctor moan and squirm.

“Fifteen slaps tonight pet, count them,” he ordered raising his hand and delivering the first blow. He kept the slaps low on the Doctor’s bottom right over the hook between his cheeks. He gasped and whined, his voice catching as each slap moved the ball inside him. Finally, when Jack was finished he slid to the ground, kneeling once again. Jack held out his hand letting the Doctor kiss it.

“Thank you for my punishment, my lord,” he intoned, head dropping and looking properly chastised. Jack knew he was far from it and punishment was something they both enjoyed. It was why his hand was used on minor infractions while the flogger for serious ones. Jack was just about to get to his feet when there was a knock on their door. He smiled, stroking his hand over the Doctor’s face and into his hair.

“You are mine, pet remember that. You do exactly what I tell you.” Large brown eyes looked up into his and the Doctor nodded understanding perfectly and comforted by the dominance. He was nervous but he trusted Jack. Trusted him never to hurt him or cause him humiliation which for him was worse than pain. 

“H-hi Jack,” Martha stuttered as he opened the door and they smiled nervously at each other. Behind her stood Mickey, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans with a collar and leash around his neck.

“Madam, welcome,” Jack replied showing her inside.

“Pet, on the bed,” he called confidently, watching the Doctor scramble from his kneeling position on the floor to position himself on the bed. Martha smiled, eyes watching the naked form and offered Jack a bottle of red wine.

“Merlot, my favourite!” Jack proclaimed and picked up two glasses from the table. 

“I would like to see your Dominance, Jack,” Martha asked as he poured them a couple of glasses of the red alcohol. She could have called him Master but she didn’t knowing the Doctor’s aversion to that name. Instead they decided that first names would be used, while Mickey would call him Sir. 

“Indeed, then we most certainly need to get comfortable,” Jack informed his guest leading her over to two chairs placed beside the bed giving the occupants a perfect view. Martha slipped her wine watching the Doctor unable to look away.

“May I kiss?” 

“Yes.” 

Martha’s kisses were a lot like Jack’s, the Doctor noticed. Strong and dominant but underneath a powerful emotion of desire was also present. He’d been kissed before, lots of times but he liked her kisses. He loved Jack’s kisses with his whole being. You knew you were being kissed by Jack Harkness and there was no mistaking it.

“Mickey, why don’t you give him a kiss.” Jack ordered as Martha took her seat beside him. Mickey wasn’t entirely sure how to go about this. The body before him was surprisingly perfect. Slim with a wide chest, lithe mile long legs, and even a nice pair of feet. How could he compare to that! He moved closer to the bed, suddenly noticing the nipple rings in each of the Doctor’s tiny brown nubs with a chain attached to them.

“He’s noticed the chain,” Jack commented noted the erection that Mickey sporting.

“He has lovely nipples, are they sensitive?” Martha asked, licking her lips thinking about pulling those gold rings with her teeth.  
“Very.”

Mickey kissed the Doctor shyly, pressing their mouths together for a chase kiss and then parting. To his surprise the Doctor gasped and that mouth followed him back.

“He wants a better kiss than that Mickey. He likes your mouth, don’t you pet?” Jack encouraged trying to put the young and obviously inexperienced man at ease. He could see the desire and want, but the young human was also nervous and very insecure. He was suddenly very proud of Martha (well both of them really), seeing how far Mickey had come to be the person he was today. A credit to himself and her.

“Yes, my lord. I like his lips.” Mickey blushed and kissed the Doctor again, this time opening his mouth and allowing that clever tongue inside. He groaned with surprise, finding kissing a man not that different to anyone else. The lips were dry but still sweet and the tongue just as forceful. 

“Strip Mickey,” Martha ordered as the kiss broke leaving them both panting. Mickey did it automatically but was surprised to find three sets of eyes fixed on him as his clothing fell to the floor.

“Wow,” Jack moaned at the sight of the young man who was a prime example of manhood. Though different to his beloved pet, he did have a very nice build – strong and solid much like Jack’s body. Jack did feel a little penis envy since Mickey had a beautiful length that appeared even wider than his. 

“Pet, front position with legs spread.” The Doctor blinked surprised for a moment and Jack laughed. “That’s one already pet.” He blanched, eyes immediately falling to the ground as he twisted on the bed. Mickey couldn’t believe his eyes when the Doctor turned, presenting his toned arse, wriggling it invitingly and resting his weight on his shoulders. The long legs spread wide and Doctor’s heavy arousal bobbed between them.

“Mickey get on the bed and remove the hook from his ass. You may touch that lovely little hole you find too. In fact why don’t you push a finger inside him? You’ll find him so hot and tight.”

Mickey flushed with the dirty words and gave Martha a glance. Her eyes were blazing with arousal as where his own and she smiled at him. He never thought this night would include him like this but he was beginning to enjoy it. He noticed the Dominant’s attention, looking over his body and giving him lascivious looks. Even the Doctor had licked those wide lips in desire. With more determination he climbed onto the bed, kneeing between the spread legs and found the piece of metal Jack spoke of. He wasn’t sure what it was; only having a little introduction to ass play which he’d been embarrassed to admit he enjoyed. He tugged the hook making the Doctor yelp as he did and he realised why. He followed the metal down to discover the end was buried inside the Doctor, this time with more gentleness he eased the ball out surprised by the size. The Doctor moaned and shifted, his body arching into Mickey’s touch.

“He likes being filled,” Jack commented and Mickey touched the tiny hole with a finger, unsure how he’d fit. He slid in easily, recognising that the Doctor had already been lubed and he stroked the inner walls. It was so tight in there and warm.

“He wants you in him. Who wouldn’t with that amazing cock? He’s slick enough inside, press forward, until you’re all the way in.” Mickey obeyed without thought, wanting to feel the tightness around his length. He held onto the man’s hips with his dark hands, surprised how good it felt and obeyed Jack’s command without hesitation. The tiny hole protested, until the cockhead opened him wide and Mickey continued on until he rested his hips against the Doctor’s toned behind. He gasped as the tight heat pulled him in; squeezing his length until he was fully seated.

“Oh Madam,” he moaned unable to hold back, amazed how good the tight male arse felt around his cock. 

“Thrust Mickey, hard and deep,” Jack ordered, his mouth watering at the sight of his Submissive being fucked by that thick cock. He could feel the Doctor’s pleasure, the width within him and the repeated pleads directly into Jack’s mind. “Don’t come, pet.” He reminded him out loud, chuckling at the deep moan of frustration. Mickey didn’t give him any time to adjust, just started thrusting as Jack directed – hard and deep. His hands dug into the slim hips and leaving large bruises as he moved deeper. The Doctor shifted, spreading his legs wider and Mickey couldn’t help but moan when he slid in just that little bit deeper. He thrust with all his might, eyes closed as he was lost in the sensation. His orgasm was building fast but he couldn’t come without permission.

“Madam...please,” he cried as he began to thrust desperately into the Doctor wanting to come, filling the tight passage and revealing to everyone just how good it felt.

“Stop,” Jack ordered suddenly making both Subs’ yelp as they stilled. They were trembling with the desperate desire to finish their fucking and come. “Pull him up onto your lap. Touch him.” Mickey cried out with pleasure as he lifted the Doctor into his arms, his cock piercing the Doctor deeper as his weight settled onto his lap. The Doctor’s legs opened a little more and he whined beautifully at the extra stretch. Mickey couldn’t help but kiss the smooth neck under his collar while he stroked down the wide chest. His fingers caught on the nipple chain and the Doctor’s whole body tightened making them both gasp. He moved lower, his fingers learning new skin until he found the hard erection. There was no foreskin, but otherwise it was little different to human. It felt heavy in his hand and Mickey thought he could feel the double heart beat as the blood pumped into it.

“Fuck him, slowly Mickey. Touch him how you want to.” 

Mickey moaned, pulling the Doctor close and sucked on his shoulder. He began with slow hip rotation followed by a deep sharp thrust. Cool fingers stroked over his arms and a warm mouth searched for his. He kissed and licked into that mouth, moving quicker as the Doctor moaned. His arms tightened as they rocked together, their mouths connecting and he cupped the hard length.

“Come.” Martha commanded watching both men cry out and orgasm at her command. The Doctor’s cock pulsed into Mickey’s hand while he filled the grasping channel. Slowly they calmed but held each other close, Mickey kissing the open mouth and stroking the long body.

“Doc,” he moaned not wanting to let go but knowing he will have too.

“Tell him,” Jack ordered, getting to his feet and stroking the Doctor’s face. “Don’t be ashamed, pet.”

“You were beautiful,” the Doctor whispered, blushing brightly and squirming in Mickey’s arms. He moaned with the movement making the Doctor still as he blushed brighter.

“You are,” Mickey breathed kissing him again unable to get enough of that amazing mouth and tongue. Slowly they parted; his soften cock slipping from the tight hole with a wet pop. Jack moved to sit on the bed, pulling his lover close, and kissing his already bruised lips. His hand stroked down the Doctor’s spine until he reached the wet hole and possessively pushed three fingers inside. The whine the Doctor gave was music to his ears and he pushed back onto the fingers welcoming them as deep as they could go.

“This is still mine,” Jack whispered scraping the tender walls and making the Doctor shudder with desire. He kept his fingers inside, turning to Martha and smiling as he saw her and Mickey kissing. There was an edge of desperation with their kiss and Martha had to push him back a moment to catch her breath.

“Behave,” she hissed, pleased that her tone made his cock twitch in interest.

“That was amazing, Jack,” she praised as she stepped closer to the Doctor. He could see her desire and knew the Doctor would be aroused a lot faster than human. He reached for the long cock and gave it a few quick strokes until it was fully erect.

“Madam, I leave it to you to order him,” Jack said removing his fingers from the Doctor’s behind and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Come Mickey, kneel beside me.”

Martha watched as the Doctor returned to a kneeling position on the bed and she quickly tore off her clothing. She wanted to ride him, hard.

“Lie back, Doctor, hands on the bars.” The Doctor moved so gracefully as he did what she ordered, and laid his body out for her. She moved to the long legs, running her fingers up the cool flesh surprised to find solid muscle under her touch. The Doctor was thin but far from weak. The heavy erection was encircled by a gold ring which she tightened around him, making him moan. His navel was smooth but firm but Jack had already told her of his plans to pierce it. She was a little jealous of his flat stomach and the lovely curves he had especially for a man. 

“A ring would be nice Jack. You could attach his chain and wear it under clothing without being uncomfortable.” The Doctor’s eyes widen as Martha’s fingers stroked the dip of his stomach down to his groin. 

“Indeed,” Jack noted, his eyes fixated on his lover, just as Mickey’s was. 

Martha moved up the long body, stroking the dark nipples making them pebbled and hard before taking one into her mouth. She tugged the tiny ring, feeling the body beneath her arch and twist. Jack was right they were very sensitive.

“Careful, he might come,” Jack reminded her. Martha couldn’t hold back her own moan as she sucked harder, her hands finding the Doctor’s hips to hold him down. She could feel a tremor run threw his body, and his hard cock poked her in the side. She left his nipples, moving higher to stroke the skin around his collar. The collar was expensive like the chain, showing how much Jack treasured his Sub. She had never been so pleased to see these signs of their love for each other. Two broken souls had found a mate and in doing so gave each other comfort. It had moved beyond that now. She no longer feared for the Doctor’s life nor did she doubt Jack’s commitment. Together they had discovered something wonderful to treasure and a deep unending love. That in itself was a rare and precious gift. She suddenly had the urge to remind Mickey just how much she loved him later tonight.

Finally, Martha reached that wide mouth and smiled down at the Doctor. She stroked his cheekbones, his nose, his lips and then up into his hair. 

“We - Mickey and I do love you, my friend,” she whispered watching him blink back tears. She knew he doubted her, doubted that anyone would love him but he was wrong, they couldn’t help but adore him. They loved him; even if he’d turned their lives upside down they would not change a thing. It was only the Doctor who had brought them together and they would be forever thankful.

She kissed her friend, loving the warm mouth as she climbed over his slim hips. Her hand guided his cock, leading it inside her wet passage and he cried out as she slid down taking him all in. His eyes widen as she flexed around him, squeezing him tightly before kissing him again. She lifted her body up into a sitting position, giving her better traction and started to move.

“Jack!” the Doctor gasped unable to hold back. 

“It’s okay, pet.”

“What?” Martha asked concerned suddenly worried.

“He’s never had sex with a woman before like this. He’s never been allowed to choose.”

“Oh Doc,” Martha cried, her arms tightening around him and she rolled them so that she was on her back. He looked suddenly confused and a little alarmed but Martha kissed him again.

“This way we can kiss easier and I do so love your mouth. Now Doctor, move!” she ordered him with a cheeky grin watching him smile up at her as he earnestly started thrusting. Martha loved his gentle caresses, his mouth and that clever tongue. As their desire built, she tightened her legs around him, holding him close and speeding up the rhythm. She was going to come soon but then she gasped with surprise as a sly hand slid between them and fingered her clit. She moaned suddenly realising it wasn’t the Doctor but Jack. He was leaning over them, stroking down the Doctor’s spine as he fucked her. He cried out his thrusts becoming deeper as Jack’s fingers slid into him. Jack’s hands were very clever, Martha thought with pleasure as he worked her higher until her whole body tightened and she came with a cry. The Doctor held her, rocking gently until she finally opened her eyes pleased to see the pure pleasure in his face.

“Oh Doc,” she breathed kissing him again before he was pulled back into Jack’s arms. Jack was naked, pressed against the Doctor’s back and desperate to come. Martha smiled at him, nodding her approval as she climbed off the bed and into Mickey’s waiting arms. Jack shoved his Sub down hard into the covers, flipping him onto his back, lifting long legs over his shoulders, and he slid into his lover with one movement bending the Doctor double. 

“Pet,” he moaned, kissing the wet mouth deeply, searching out his tongue and fighting for Dominance. His movements were short and sharp, his need rising by the second as he surged towards orgasm. His hand quickly freed the Doctor’s cock, making him cry out with pleasured pain as the hard length was released from its confinement.

“Come my pet, come for me.” The Doctor gasped, almost a scream as hot come splashed between them. Jack followed soon after, stiffening as he did so and filing the sore channel. The Doctor tight hole was filled with come and Jack groaned as he felt it drip down onto his legs. Jack had the sudden urge to stuff something into that wet hole to keep all that lovely semen inside his pet. To his surprise Martha handed him a butt plug, he replaced his softening length with the solid plastic then stroked the abused hole feeling the wet heat leek out. Exhausted from their vigorous union, Jack collapsed into the Doctor’s waiting arms and held him tightly.

“Never been so proud, my beautiful pet,” Jack purred kissing the Doctor’s throat around his collar.

Later that night found them all relaxing in the hot tub. Once again they were separate pairs, maybe never to repeat this night again, but something had passed between them. A new level of trust and an emotional bond had been formed deepening their friendship.

****

Usually late at night before sleep it was free time for the Doctor and Jack to speak freely. Jack had been trying to encourage the Doctor to talk about his feelings, but strangely discovered that his pet spent just as much time helping him cope with his terrible grief and all the loved ones he’d lost over the last couple of years. 

“Jack?” the Doctor asked feeling very uncomfortable but really wanting to say this. For the first time in his life he was a little lost for words and didn’t want this important sharing to be reduced into senseless babble. 

“What is my beautiful pet?” Jack purred, pulling him tighter into his embrace and kissing any sweet skin he could reach.  
“Jack...I-I will. You see I- it’s like this...I...” The Doctor blushed brightly stumbling over the words until Jack grew concerned and lifted his head looking down at his lover. He stroked the Doctor’s cheek anxiously and calmly reached out to brush his mind. The Doctor welcomed him pulling him deep within and Jack felt the emotion. He too was lost for words.

“Oh pet,” he breathed becoming a little choked with emotion, “Look into my mind too.” It was the first time he’d given permission but found it wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation. The Doctor’s mind seemed to slide into his effortlessly, sharing his presence and allowing Jack to guide him to what he wanted him to know.

“Jack,” the Doctor gasped pulling his lover down into a deep hard kiss. Jack forgot about words, losing himself in the welcoming mouth and sucking on the tongue that was entwining with his. Passion over took him and he rolled over them, his long legs pushing his Submissive’s apart as he tried to find that small opening. Off course, being a respectful Submissive, the Doctor was wet when he pressed inside and moments later, his cock followed the path of his fingers. It was hard and fast, with no finesse or games. It was a joining of bodies, passionate and quick as both were desperate to touch the other. Mouths never parted for long, moaning in need signifying they hated to be parted. Jack pressed into his lover hard, forcing the Doctor into the bed as he screwed his hips, unwilling to even part from him even for a second. The Doctor’s cock was crushed painfully between them, but he didn’t need more stimulation. He was still in Jack’s mind, wrapped about his want and desire, knowing the depth of what Jack felt him and accepting that he returned the sentiment. They came quickly, the Doctor spilling onto their stomachs while Jack filled his aching passage. Finally they stilled, locked together since neither wished to be parted from the other.

“I do, my pet,” Jack breathed, kissing his lover. Unfortunately, Jack couldn’t keep his flaccid cock inside his Submissive but as soon as they parted, he was delighted to find the butt plug Martha had given him on the bedside table and he quickly pushed it up inside his lover keeping him filled with semen.

“I like your signs of possession,” the Doctor mumbled as Jack returned to the bed pulling him close. 

“You are lovely, my pet. Everyone will know that you are mine and mine alone.” Jack felt the Doctor shiver at his possessiveness and received a delightful rush of pleasure inside his mind.

“What did Martha mean about my navel?”

“Oh, pet. I think you will like that,” Jack informed him, his fingers stroking around the dip on the Doctor’s belly. “I put a ring here and then I can attach it to your nipple rings with the chain. It would make it easier, it won’t pull on your pants so therefore won’t interfere with all the running you like doing.” Jack added with a grin, knowing his Doctor’s favourite (or more often necessary to stay alive) activity.

“Oh...I think I would...err like that,” the Doctor admitted warmed by the thought of Jack’s symbols of ownership all over him. His collar, his nipple rings and the chain had given him a sense of security. He actually felt for the first time in what seemed like forever a desire to stop trying to escape life and actually walk on the slow path for a while. He’d been running all his life from one thing and another, but the human’s possession made him feel that he didn’t need to run from or elude anything – he could just stop a moment. This for the Doctor was a very novel sensation and one he was learning to enjoy. Gallivanting around the universe was great, but sex and companionship were equally as good.

“I don’t know about the running part since you do enjoy that butt hook that makes my arse stick out,” the Doctor whined with a cheeky grin. Jack laughed and drew the Doctor closer wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

“I really do like your arse,” he confirmed. “It’s very desirable and so pert.” The Doctor blushed again, pressing his face into Jack’s chest letting him feel his smile against his skin from the praise.

“Doc, I just...I want to know if everything is okay. After what happened today. It was wonderful to watch you, to know people loved you, but I also...I felt a little...I wanted you just for me. I wanted you all to myself.”

“You have me Jack,” the Doctor promised stroking the wide chest and getting comfortable. “I found...I was surprised by their passion. No-one’s ever...Damn, this is difficult.”

“Sometimes actions speak louder than words,” Jack notes. “They do love you, Doc, so very much and you are important to them as you are to me. I just wanted you to know that, that you are special. And don’t shake your head either,” Jack finishes, feeling the Doctor’s hair move across his skin as his head moves from side to side.

“Will Martha release me from the injunction?”

“You want to leave?” Jack couldn’t stop the words slipping from his mouth unrestrained and without thought. A wave of need and desire instantly transmitted from the Doctor who felt his sudden terror.

“No, I want you Jack. I just want her to know I’m okay. That I won’t do that again...”

“I think she will in time,” Jack whispered back warmed by the emotions the Doctor sent him. He was wanted and desired; the Doctor had no intention of actually leaving earth for a while. He was finding a little bit of happiness here with Jack and no matter what leaving Jack wasn’t going to be an option. Jack knew they would have to discuss the future at one point but didn’t want to spoil their precious time together here  
.  
“You did promise to accept my Marriage contract too. She will like that and I think I’ll get us a ring to wear...”

“Jack, you cannot mark me everywhere,” the Doctor laughed, smiling at the reminder of the marriage contact he’d agreed to and the devious way Jack got his consent. He had to admit he enjoyed Jack’s full attention. 

“I can,” Jack pouted, his hands stroking over warm skin and pulling the Doctor tighter. Slowly sleep took them with Jack stroking his hand down the Doctor’s back as he smiled against his chest. He could feel the human heartbeat beneath him beating regularly and with such strength. He drifted into asleep comforted by the singular rhythm knowing that tomorrow and the day after - he would always be Jack’s.


End file.
